The invention relates generally to detectors and specifically to X ray detection apparatus.
Conventionally, scintillator-based X ray detection apparatus comprise components that are fabricated directly onto an array of pixel elements (e.g., TFT array). For example, layers of the detector can be deposited (e.g., spin coated, spray coated, etc.) on the TFT array, and a metal cathode can be used to electrically connect the detector to the scintillator. However, in the resulting configuration the photodetector can have a decreased quantum efficiency (e.g., by approximately 20%), due to photon absorption by the cathode. Such decreases in quantum efficiency of the detector can result in inefficiencies in the radiation detector system and/or inaccuracies in the reconstructed image.